


La gelosia del chirurgo pazzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chirurgo pirata [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, M/M, PWP, Sadism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Law si è sempre lasciato possedere da Kidd, ma questa volta... la sua gelosia ribalterà la situazione.





	La gelosia del chirurgo pazzo

**Author's Note:**

> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: One piece.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 2.148.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 9. “Voglio cancellarti quel sorrisetto dalla faccia!”.

La gelosia del chirurgo pazzo

Law alzò il dito medio e ridacchiò.

< Ormai è il mio modo di salutarlo > pensò.

“Sei un maledetto pezzo di merda!” sbraitò Kidd, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle con un calcio. La pelliccia che indossava, ondeggiava ai suoi bruschi movimenti.

“Che altra reazioni ti aspetti, pezzi di deficiente? Ti ho detto tantissime volte di non salire sulla ‘mia’ nave senza il permesso” disse. Era accomodato su un divano, con le braccia adagiate sullo schienale e la testa gettata indietro.

Kidd gli sfilò dalla testa il cappello di pelliccia e lo pestò sotto il piede.

“Mi spiego come ‘dannazione’ riesci a mettere questo ‘coso’? Sembra fatto con la pelle di una cazzo di mucca!” gridò.

“Disse quello che si vestiva tutto di merda” rispose atono Law.

Kidd si mise sopra di lui, immobilizzandolo contro il divanetto ed iniziò a spogliare entrambi.

“Allora fammeli togliere” disse con voce roca.

Law ghignò e si sporse, baciandolo con foga. Kidd ricambiò al bacio, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

Kidd gli morse il labbro, fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue. Si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

“Non riesco proprio a capire come non ti possa piacere il sangue” sussurrò roco Kidd, leccandosi le labbra.

“Preferisco le battaglie asettiche, i pezzi di corpo perfettamente conservati” ribatté Law con voce monocorde.

“Squarti la gente e non ti godi nemmeno un po’ di sangue e di viscere. Sei noioso!” sbraitò Kidd, finendo di spogliare entrambi.

< Guarda tu. Perché non può essere un chirurgo pazzo quantomeno divertente?! > pensò.

Law sbuffò, leccandosi il labbro.

“Animale” brontolò.

Kidd giocherellò con il pizzetto di Law, tenendolo tra indice e pollice, tirandolo. Si abbassò e lo prese in bocca, ci giocherellò con la lingua, inumidendolo con la saliva. Lo afferrò tra i denti e lo tirò nuovamente, continuando a stuzzicarne la punta con la lingua. 

Law iniziò ad accarezzargli i fianchi muscolosi, sentendoli in tensione. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a dei bassi ansiti.

Kidd gli leccò l’occhio, Law lo strinse, sentendo la saliva umida dell’altro solcargli la pelle.

“Cazzo fai?” domandò Law, senza emozione.

Kidd gli premette la mano sulla bocca, con rudezza.

“Ti ‘fotto’ le occhiaie!” rispose Kidd, gridando.

Law gli allontanò la mano e riprese fiato.

“Che perversioni da testa di cazzo hai?” s’informò.

“Mi fotto quello che voglio di te” ringhiò Kidd, continuando a leccarlo.

< Le voglio mie perché ogni volta che mi guardi, sembrano nate solo per me. Come se non avessi dormito per cercarmi spasmodicamente, perché mi volevi > pensò. Si staccò e scese, appoggiò la testa sul suo pizzetto e leccò il collo di Law all’altezza del pomo d’adamo.

< E’ l’unico momento in cui riesco a credere che t’importi di qualcuno. Venderesti anche tua madre se ti servisse, ma almeno come Capitano pensavo fossi migliore > pensò.

“Se mi fotti senza portarmi la crema, mi verranno di nuovo le piaghe al culo e tu non vuoi perdere le mie belle natiche. Inoltre, potrebbe arrossarsi qualche tatuaggio” disse Law.

< Amo interromperlo quando ormai è eccitato > pensò, ghignando.

Kidd si alzò, stringendo le gambe, il suo membro era eccitato. Con le gambe tremanti raggiunse uno stipetto e lo spalancò di colpo, prendendo un contenitore circolare.

< Almeno lo posso usare anche come lubrificante > pensò.

“Dovresti smettere di essere sempre arrabbiato e gli altri pirati di avere sempre il muso lungo” disse Law.

“Questo mondo marcio fa rivolare le viscere!” sbraitò Kidd, aprendo con foga il contenitore.

“Solo perché non riesci a vedere il lato positivo, non cominci a giocare. Guarda Rogers, li ha fottuti tutti. E morto con il sorriso sulle labbra e si è fatto baciare il culo da tutto” disse Law. Si stese a faccia in giù sul divano.

“Mi spieghi perché merda devi essere completamente ricoperto di tatuaggi?!” sbraitò Kidd. Tirò un calcio a una sedia e la sfondò, i resti caddero fragorosamente a terra.

Law fece un ghignò sghembo e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Dicono siano i geroglifici dell’anima” sussurrò.

“Vieni qui che ti fotto, chirurgo pazzo di ‘sta minchia, così vediamo che non ce l’hai una cazzo di anima!” ululò Kidd. 

“Ecco che ricominci a farti venire problemi di bile e di pressione” fece notare Law con voce atona. Si sdraiò a faccia in giù nel divano, dimenando le gambe.

“Trovi tutto fottutamente divertente, vero?” ringhiò Law. Lo raggiunse ed iniziò a spalmargli la crema.

“Oh, ognuno deve diventare il piccolo dio del suo mondo. Non sono un semplice chirurgo della morte. Trasformo gli organi in merce di scambio, rivolto le persone, decido come stravolgere le fisionomie anche da dentro a fuori“ rispose Trafalgar.Alzò lo sguardo sull’altro. “Mettiti la crema anche tu”. Aggiunse.

Un pugno lo raggiunse alla spalla.

< In realtà è lui che ha la pelle chiara e delicata, come tutti i rossi, ma non è così difficile procurarsi delle escoriazioni. In questo modo lo convinco a usarla > pensò Law.

Kidd se la spalmò sul corpo massicciò, in contrasto con quello minuto dell’altro, infilò indice e medio nella crema. Li utilizzò per penetrare Law, che si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito.

“Voglio cancellarti quel sorrisetto dalla faccia!” sbraitò Kidd. Mosse rapidamente le dita, sempre più a fondo, fino a strappargli gemiti più di dolore, che di piacere. Uscì di colpo le dita, facendo sfuggire un mugolio infastidito dall’altro e gli afferrò la spalla. Lo voltò e gli si mise di sopra, sovrastandolo con il suo corpo muscoloso. Lasciò cadere il contenitore, richiuso, per terra, facendolo tintinnare.

Law aumentò il ghigno e socchiuse le gambe, Kidd ringhiò.

< Ogni volta lascia che lo faccia mio, ma non riesco a capirmi se gli piace, se si sente umiliato o se mi sta fottutamente deridendo. Anche se, conoscendolo, sembrerebbe quest’ultima opzione > pensò, penetrandolo con un colpo secco.

Law arcuò la schiena e gridò.

Kidd ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi. Si piegò in avanti, piegando la schiena massiccia e gli mordicchiò la spalla abbronzata e allungò il braccio, giocherellando con i suoi orecchini. Gli leccò la spalla, sentendo il sapore della crema ed iniziò a penetrare l’altro con dei colpi secchi. Il divano tremava e si spostava ai suoi movimenti incalzanti.

Law si afferrò con entrambe le mani ai lunghi capelli di Kidd, andando incontro alle spinte violente dell’altro, ansimando rumorosamente.

Kidd si sfilò anche gli occhiali da aviatore, le cinghiette gli stavano arrossando la pelle madida di sudore. I suoi capelli arruffati gli aderivano al corpo leggermente arrossato e umido.

Le iridi di Law erano liquide, le sue pupille dilatate.

Law venne, ma le spinte non si fermarono. Kidd continuò a prenderlo, fino a fargli mancare la voce per le urla, facendolo sanguinare.

Kidd venne a sua volta.

“Eustass!” ululò Law, mettendosi perfettamente ad arco. Sentì lo sperma bollente di Kidd scivolargli giù per le gambe, mentre l’altro scivolava fuori da lui.

Kidd si abbandonò addosso a Law, che si lasciò sfuggire un bassissimo gemito, la gola gli doleva.

“Mio” ringhiò Kidd, abbracciandolo.

“Con questa sono centodue volte che mi possiedi. Dovrei iniziare a riportarlo sul mio diario” bisbigliò Law, tra gli ansiti.

“A me non fotte niente di tenere il conto, sono solo contento che per un po’ riesco a cancellarti il ghigno dalla faccia” biascicò Kidd. Sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Oh, ma io lo so di non essere l’unico. Arriverà il giorno in cui avrò le prove che ti fai anche Killer, il tuo vice e allora arriverà la mia vendetta > pensò Law. Gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli la mano tra i capelli rossi e lo ascoltò assopirsi.

*****

“Oggi ho deciso di ricambiarti il favore” disse Law.

“Perché non ti butti a mare invece di iniziare a dire idiozie?! Favore di cosa?! Ammazzati prima che lo faccia io!” sbraitò Kidd.

< Oggi il suo sguardo è diverso. Sembra un felino che si è svegliato da un lungo sonno… e ha fame > pensò.

Law estrasse la sua katana, ci fu un lampo e i vestiti di Kidd caddero a terra, ridotti in piccoli brandelli.

“Che idea del cazzo ti è passata per la testa?!” ululò Kidd, mettendosi il braccio muscoloso davanti al membro, il suo corpo era completamente ignudo. Indietreggiò fino al letto e indicò la porta con l’altra mano.

“Sei entrato senza permesso, maledetto. Vedi di andartene, prima di farti prendere a calci nelle gengive!” gridò.

Sgranò gli occhi non sentendo più niente sotto la mano, l’alzò e il suo gridò risuonò come un ruggito per la cabina. Alzò lo sguardo e avvampò, vedendo il suo membro che galleggiava davanti a Law.

Quest’ultimo lo accarezzò con la punta dell’indice, Kidd si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di piacere.

< Cazzo. La sensibilità rimane intatta > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Trafalgar! Smettila subito!” intimò.

“Non male il modo in cui pronunci ‘Trafalgar’” mormorò Law, il suo tono atono era leggermente lascivo. 

Kidd si trovò diviso in due parti che vennero scaraventate sul letto. 

Eustass cercò di rialzarsi, ma si trovò immobilizzato. Il suo corpo si riunì, ma rimase immobilizzato.

“Sei intenzionato a ridarmi il cazzo?!” sbraitò Kidd.

Il suo membro tornò al suo posto, ma le sue gambe si staccarono.

“Oh, ma al diavolo!” sbraitò Kidd.

Law se ne mise una sotto il braccio e mordicchiò il ginocchio dell’altra, si abbassò e gli leccò la gamba nell’interno coscia.

“SMETTILA!” ruggì Kidd con tutto il suo fiato.

“Decisamente, preferivi prima” mormorò Law, avanzando con passi cadenzati.

“NON OSARE FARLO!” gridò Kidd. Si ritrovò nuovamente le gambe, ma, dopo un placido ‘zac’, il suo membro era nuovamente intento a galleggiare.

“Tu sei pazzo e malato, maledettissim…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi Kidd.

Law gli prese il membro in mano e Kidd gorgogliò, interrompendo il discorso. Law si mise il suo membro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo, Law cercò di arcuarsi, ma rimase immobilizzato. Gli occhi gli divennero bianchi e cominciò a gridare di piacere.

< Maledettissimo diavolo, queste reazioni non sono naturali! > pensò Kidd, cercando inutilmente di trattenere le urla. Il suo corpo si divise nuovamente, all’altezza del bacino e la parte inferiore si rivoltò.

Law si mise a gattoni su di lui e gli strinse il collo fino a mozzargli il fiato, divise una parte del membro dal resto, mettendo la parte più grossa al suo posto. Si mise il pezzo di membro totalmente in bocca e con l’altra mano, ora libera, penetrò tra i suoi glutei con tre dita.

“Basta” implorò Kidd tra le urla.

Law gli stuzzicava il pezzo di membro con la lingua. Si slacciò i pantaloni e se li abbassò insieme ai boxer.

< Ti prego, non mangiarlo > supplicò Kidd mentalmente. 

Law continuò a muovere le dita dentro di lui, le uscì e aprì la bocca. Gli ricompose il membro, uscì le dita e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Il membro si staccò leggermente e Kidd iniziò a venire, ripetutamente. Cercava di deglutire aria tra gli ansiti e le urla, il suo corpo immobilizzato tremava visibilmente.

< Non è naturale! Niente di questo lo è > pensò Kidd.

Law gli lasciò andare il collo, dove c’era il segno rosso della sua mano ed iniziò a baciarle le labbra bollenti e sporte dell’altro, soffocandogli in parte le urla. 

Law ascoltava i suoi gemiti, rabbrividendo di piacere, rivoli di sudore gli solcavano il viso abbronzato.

Kidd boccheggiò e socchiuse gli occhi, scosso da tremiti.

Law venne, scivolò fuori da lui, gli rivoltò le gambe e lo ricompose completamente.

Kidd, abbandonato sul letto a gambe e braccia aperte, ansimava rumorosamente, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare.

Law si ritirò e si mise seduto nell’angolo, accanto a lui.

“… maledetto… bastardo… osa fare uno dei tuoi ghignetti… e ti ammazzo…” esalò Kidd.

“Sto per andarmene con un’altra ciurma” disse Law.

Kidd assottigliò gli occhi, mentre l’altro lo copriva con il lenzuolo, delicatamente. 

“Ho fatto tutto questo perché volevo sapessi che sono dannatamente geloso. Potrei impedirti di farmi tuo tutte le volte che voglio. Sono io che decido che mi piace, che lo voglio, ma… devi smetterla di toccare altri. Come vedi, questa è la pazzia che scateni quando tocchi Killer” spiegò Trafalgar.

“Testa di cazzo, non dirmi che è un addio! Se è solo per quello, posso smettere!” sbraitò Kidd. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma Law lo aiutò a stendersi nuovamente.

“No, voglio solo che ti riguardi. Guai a te se ti fai ammazzare prima del giorno in cui ci rivedremo” ordinò Law. Si alzò in piedi, si rialzò boxer e pantaloni, chiuse quest’ultimi e se ne andò, uscendo dalla stanza con passo cadenzato.

“Può star certo che me la caverò senza averlo tra i piedi, a quel maledetto pazzo” bisbigliò Kidd, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Si voltò su un fianco. “E la prossima volta gli ricorderò che è solo ‘mio” ringhiò.

< Sarà meglio cominciare a prepararsi per quel giorno > pensò.


End file.
